The present invention relates generally to the field of internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and compositions for increasing fuel efficiency and modifying emissions characteristics of internal combustion engines.
The internal combustion engine is unequaled in its primary applications as a portable power source. However, internal combustion engine use has been increasingly criticized largely because of polluting emissions and consumption of finite fuel sources. Consequently, much research has been directed to improving the efficiency (in terms of conserving fuels) and to reducing the production of undesirable emissions (in terms of protecting the environment) of the internal combustion engine. Interestingly, this research has indicated that engine efficiency and emissions abatement do not go hand in hand, but rather are in opposition. A breakthrough that would reverse this situation is still being sought.
Thus, despite extensive research efforts, there remains a need for methods and compositions for enhancing fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines as well as for advantageously modifying their emissions. The present invention addresses these needs.